Reflections Across Time
by amaya no shiori
Summary: Extreme AU. The problem with being three different people all at the same time is that there are too many people you have to lie to. I should know, after all, I was Uchiha Obito, I became Namikaze Yuichi, and now, I’m Uzumaki Naruto…
1. Solemn Oaths

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE IDEAS OR CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): Hey, everyone! Thanks for reading… This idea has been bugging me for a long time, so I decided, hey, why not give it a shot…

I am an amateur writer, so please bear with me and I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes I make.

On another note, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is welcome. Please, do not be cruel without giving a reason and at least have the decency to tell me what I did wrong & how to fix it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SUMMARY: Extreme AU. The problem with being three different people all at the same time is that there are too many people you have to lie to. I should know, after all, I was Uchiha Obito, I became Namikaze Yuichi, and now, I'm Uzumaki Naruto…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thought_

"_Memories of what other people said"_

_**Kyuubi**_

"Speech"

_Written_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SENSEI!" a young boy screamed as he zoomed over a bridge towards training ground 7, "sorry I'm late… You see, when my alarm clock rang, I woke up and threw a kunai at it, so I had to buy a new one before I forgot. On my way to the store, I bumped into my baby cousin, who wanted to play. I told him I couldn't, but he kept bugging me and trying to drag me to his house. Anyway, after I got away from him, I went to buy a clock, but they didn't have any! And then-" the boy explained, panting as he brushed aside his messy black hair.

"Obito, shut up so we can start, stupid Uchiha." a silver haired boy muttered, glaring at his shorter comrade.

"What was that, Kakashi-teme?!" Obito yelled, shaking his fist at the other genin.

"Obito, don't." A petite, girl exclaimed, trying to hold back her enthusiastic team mate.

"But Rin-chan, the teme started it!" the Uchiha whined.

"Boys, knock it off." a tall blonde man ordered with an exasperated sigh, "and Obito, next time wait until after our meeting to buy your clock. A ninja shouldn't be late for their meetings unless there is an exceptionally good excuse, understood?"

"Hai, Minato-sensei." Obito nodded, a sheepish grin adorning his pale face, "so, what are we doing today? Are there any good missions?"

"Well," Minato began, "First of all, there is a bridge we need to destroy to cut off one of the trading routes between Iwa and Kusa. Once we finish that mission, Sandaime has requested my help in dealing with the peace treaty with Kusa. I'm going as a representative of Konoha to negotiate the terms. If you guys promise to be polite and well behaved, I'll take you along. It'll be good for you to learn how to handle foreign relations and diplomacy."

"Really?! Awesome!" Obito celebrated jumping and dancing about.

"Baka!" Kakashi hit him before turning to his teacher, "Sensei, when do we set out?"

Quirking an eyebrow at the boys' antics, Minato chuckled a little, then answered, "Three days from now. Make sure you pack all of your things. It's going to be at least two weeks travel on top of the time it takes to destroy the bridge. We leave at day-break, so don't be late." he finished, giving a pointed look at Obito, who cringed, "Alright, you're dismissed."

After saying good-bye to his team-mates, Obito rushed off into the village, weaving in and out of the bustling crowds of Konoha's market place, and finally disappearing into the distance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late. The sun, in all its blazing glory, had long since fallen behind the majestic form of the Hokage Mountain. With passing of twilight, the energetic chirps of the cicadas had vanished into a serene quietness, disturbed only by the soft rustling caused by the wind as it danced through the forest of leaves. High above, partially hidden by light gray clouds, a pale sliver of light, the cresent moon, illuminated the dark training grounds below.

"Baby cousin, I see you came." A soft voice floated across the grounds, "You shouldn't have. You know I'll get in trouble once your parents realize you're missing."

"Obito-Nii, I left a kage-bushin." A small child replied calmly as he stepped out from behind the trees, "Besides, I'm the one who snuck out. They can not blame you for my actions. It would illogical."

"Perhaps," the older boy answered skeptically, "But I am the reason you're sneaking out, Itachi."

"I wouldn't be sneaking out if you hadn't been kicked out of the compound." the younger boy retorted.

"Ah, well I suppose that is my fault," Obito sighed.

"That isn't true," Itachi stated firmly, almost vehemently, "they had no right to throw you out like that!"

"Itachi," Obito began softly, before being cut off.

"I've heard them, all of the whispering. They call you a disgrace to the clan as a full-blooded Uchiha who hasn't awakened the sharingan at your age." Itachi spat, "But that's not true. You've already gotten the sharingan and with three tomoe too! Why can't you just show it to them?!"

"We've been over this before," Obito sighed, "I will not become just another tool for them to throw away once my usefulness has run out. If anything, I want to accepted by them simply for being myself, sharingan or no. Besides, I don't even want to think of what they'll do to me if they ever find out about the Mangekyo…"

"I," Itachi hesitated, "You're right. To be a nothing more than a tool is a cruel fate. That's all they see in me. Still, you don't deserve to be treated so poorly."

"Maybe…" Obito conceded, "But I'm content with my life now, despite being on my own. Although, you have a point. A person shouldn't be shunned by their own blood simply because they aren't good at something everyone else is. Tell me, Itachi, do you remember what I told you about family?"

Nodding, the younger boy answered, "Unconditional love and acceptance. That's what holds a true family together and gives the individual members strength."

"and this strength that you speak of?" Obito asked, smiling. _My beloved baby cousin… You're the only one that sees me as I am…_

"It is the great power that surfaces when you protect your loved ones." Itachi answered, a tiny smile of his own adorning his normally blank face as he notes sheer pride radiating off of his older cousin.

"Excellent. So, what would you like to learn tonight?" Obito inquired, "Kage-bushin is the only high level jutsu you've really learned. But that's a pretty big accomplishment, especially for a five year old, although I bet it's a real drain on your chakra supply."

"It is," Itachi agreed, "but I still have about three eighths of my chakra left."

"Hmm… three eighths," The older boy contemplated, "Well, Uncle Fugaku will probably teach you the Kanton jutsus, so I'm not too concerned with those, although I've noticed are clan's techniques are pretty much limited to those… Ah! Would you like to learn the Kirigakure no Jutsu?"

"What does it do?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Well, the Kirigakure no Jutsu will envelope your surroundings with a thick mist that works to inhibit your opponent's sight, making them easier to take out. You can control the density of the mist. I learned it off a scroll I bought from a merchant in a village on the outskirts of Wave. It's pretty easy once you've picked up the concept." Obito said, launching into an animated explanation, "We should probably start near a source of water. Once you get the hang of it, we can probably try learning to do it without any water in the area. There's a stream near by. We can practice over there."

"Alright. But how would I be able to do the jutsu without a water source?" Itachi wondered.

"I'll explain that to you after you're able to pull it off quickly and efficiently while near water." Obito answered, "Oh, and Itachi?"

"Hn?" The younger boy grunted as the pair made their way towards the stream.

"I'm leaving for a mission to Grass-country in about three days." Obito stated.

"How long will you be gone?" Itachi asked.

"It's two weeks of travel to get there and probably another two weeks back, considering the war's almost finished and things are pretty tense between Konoha and Iwa. Our mission's just to wrap things up by signing a peace treaty with Kusa to force Iwa into a cease-fire. I probably won't be back until the end of the month at earliest." Obito replied.

"I see," Itachi frowned, "Don't die."

"I won't," Obito promised before changing the subject, "By the way, why were you so eager to play earlier?"

"I was bored," came Itachi's light, seemingly careless answer.

"You made me late for the meeting with Sensei… Again." Obito dead-panned before muttering, "Kami-sama, it happens every time I have some sort of meeting. I swear, it's like you have some sort of extra sense for those things or something…"

"Gomen nasai," Itachi murmured, cutting off is irritated cousin's rant, "Demo, Mother was ill again and everyone was busy."

"Aunt Mikoto is still sick? Did they find out what's wrong?" Obito asked.

"Father said that mother is pregnant and that when she's done, I will have a little brother." Itachi stated blandly.

"Wow, congratulations." Obito remarked, "Sensei's wife, Kushina-san, is pregnant too. She's due sometime in October. Hopefully everything will be settled down by the time both of the babies are born."

"We're here." Itachi pointed out.

"Alright, let's get started." Obito laughed enthusiastically, "The hand seals are…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Obito, I'm sorry…" Kakashi choked and turned away, unable to handle the site of his dying friend, lying crushed under the boulders in a pool of his own blood, some of which had seeped out of his now empty eye-socket.

"Not…Your fault…" the Uchiha scolded, a grimace adorning his blood stained face, "Please, before you go… promise…"

"Yes?" Kakashi asked solemnly.

"M-my baby… cousin… t-take care… of him… for me." Obito pleaded as his remaining eye began to droop, his sight spinning, blurring. _Itachi… I'm sorry…_

"I swear to." Kakashi pledged, "on my life and honor."

"Thank you…" Obito sighed, offering his friend a sad, bitter-sweet smile, before fading into oblivion, "Good-bye…"

"Well, well, well," a gruff voice broke through the cacophony of the falling rocks and debris of the surrounding cave, "If it isn't the little leaf-bastards who wiped out our second and third squads."

Whipping around, Kakashi came face to face with what appeared to be the leader of the newest wave of Iwa-nin.

"Ah, so that pitiful little Uchiha brat is dead? Hehe, it figures, that weakling wasn't much of a shinobi." The large, bulky man mocked the stunned ninja, his face breaking into a malicious sneer, "Still, the guys back home will just love slicing him up for that Sharingan of his... Pity, a couple of years and he'd have made a damn good whore, although the girl will do…"

"YOU BASTARD!" Kakashi screamed as he shook himself out of shock and rushed forward, new sharingan spinning wildly as he brought his Chidori to the enemy's chest, sending the man flying across the cave and into the stone wall with a reverberating crash.

Suddenly, more rocks fell as the surrounding walls cracked. The cavern was caving in.

"Kakashi! We have to get out of here!" Rin screamed.

Rushing out of the cave, Kakashi glanced back over his shoulder, taking a final look at Obito, who lay there, smiling peacefully as the slate boulders of the Grass country cavern entombed him. The broken, bloody image of his best friend would be forever burned into his mind, haunting the silver haired man for the rest of eternity.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky above Konoha was shadowed by thick, ash gray clouds. Flashes of lightning corresponded with the rumbling thunder on this cold, miserable day. Rain poured, drenching the few people running for shelter and flooding the fields, a testament to the unusual weather.

In the center of a deserted training ground, near the very place he had learned to use Kirigakure no Jutsu, sat Uchiha Itachi, staring off into the distance, unheeding of the biting cold and his soaked clothes.

"_Good riddance!" Aunts…_

" _It's about time shameful brat died." Uncles…_

"_Idiot had it coming." _

"_It figures, the poor bastard was too weak to hold his own…" _

"_Well, at least he was entertaining while he was around…" Cousins…_

"_Don't do this to yourself, Itachi. Obito-san's not worth it." Shisui…_

The young boy brought his knees closer to his chest, clenching the wet fabric of his pants.

_Mother, how could you allow the others to dishonor him so? How could you say nothing as they cut him down? Obito deserved so much better…_

"_It doesn't matter. That child was a disgrace to the clan. The boy's better off dead. Forget about him, Itachi." Father, how could you say such a terrible thing? _

_They had scorned and belittled Obito when he was alive… and now… Does no one in this God forsaken clan have any respect for the dead? To dishonor his memory in such a way… Even denying him a funeral… They've hurt him so much… My greatest teacher… My best friend… My beloved cousin…_

_They'll pay! When I'm stronger, I will kill them… I promise… I will make them repent for their crimes against you. _

Closing his eyes, Itachi recalled one of his earliest memories of Obito.

"_Can you see me?" The older boy asked._

"_Yes, I'm not blind and you're not hiding. Why wouldn't I be able to see you" An even smaller Itachi questioned._

"_That's not what I meant, dear cousin." Obito smiled serenely, a hint of sadness seeping through his expression._

"_What do you mean?" Itachi asked, confused._

"_Can you see me as I am?" The other boy asked again earnestly, "Not as the Uchiha disgrace, the idiot, the loudmouth, or the orphan child, but as me… Obito."_

_Blinking, Itachi stared at his cousin, puzzled, "I don't understand."_

"_That's alright," Obito comforted with a soft sigh, "Someday, you'll get it."_

"Obito-nii," Itachi whispered, gazing up into the now lightly drizzling rain, "I understand…"

_I looked past your mask, past the person you pretended to be, and saw who you truly are… My most precious, beloved cousin…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I died… right? Then… Where am I?_ Obito slowly opened his eyes. Looking around, he found himself surrounded by darkness. _No pain? Looks like all of my injuries are gone… Still, no help, considering my condition…_

"Mortal," a deep, chilling voice resonated from beyond the curtain of darkness, "You were not meant to die."

"W-who are you? And what do you mean I wasn't meant to die?!" Obito exclaimed.

"I believe the ningen call me Shinigami. As to your second question, by all calculations, you either hated your team-mate and would have been glad he had died or were indifferent and didn't care. Of course, those calculations were wrong, seeing as they were done by the newest and most inexperienced of my many assistants." the voice explained, "however, since your actions were courageous and more importantly you seem to have one of the purest ningen souls I've seen in the shinobi world in the pass few decades, there might be a way to salvage the situation."

"How?" Obito asked curiously.

"There is an uninhabited ningen vessel growing in the womb of your sensei's wife." Shinigami began.

"What do you mean uninhabited vessel?" Obito screeched in alarm.

"It has no soul, and with out one, the child will be stillborn." Shinigami replied.

"W-what?!" Obito stammered, "B-but Minato-sensei was looking forward to…"

"Your soul can be transferred into the vessel and you can be reborn as that man's son." the spirit continued.

"Really? But, how does this work? I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one whose ever been in this situation before." Obito stated..

"You are. Although others of pure soul had been killed when they weren't supposed to, they were simply reincarnated immediately after their death in lieu of waiting the usual decades between lives." the disembodied voice stated.

"EH?!" the dead boy cried, "Then why am I so special?"

"Do you remember that dying fox you found in the forest of death? The one you nursed back to full health and released into a safer area?" Shinigami inquired.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Obito asked.

"That fox, was in truth a great spirit Akihiko, Lord and Progenitor of the Eastern Kitsune Clan, in disguise. After saving it and showing great compassion, the nine-tailed spirit gave you its blessings. That was another major factor in the decision to give you another chance, for you are the first, and only mortal to have ever received so great a gift." the death god explained.

"So I'll be reincarnated, then?" Obito wondered.

"No, mortal child." Shinigami answered, "reincarnation is the complete renewal of the soul, in which all past memories and experiences are erased, never to be remembered again. Such purging will cleanse the soul, allowing it a fresh start. The more corrupted the soul, the longer the reincarnation takes and the longer the reincarnation takes, the lower the form of the soul's vessel."

"Then, if it's not reincarnation, what is it?" Obito asked.

"You will be reborn, allowed to retain your memories and past experiences, despite the new body, although since you are an unusual case, there will be side affects." The death god immediately replied.

"Side affects?" Obito inquired, his eyes narrowing, "Please explain Shinigami-sama."

"Considering that your past experiences will be kept with you, it will give you several… odd… abilities. One of which will include shifting into your previous form, which will still be in tact, including your kekkei-genkai.." the spirit answered.

"So, I can turn my body into that of my dead self's?" Obito attempted to clarify.

"Yes, it is possible because of Akihiko's blessing. You must remember that the kitsune are masters of illusions and transformation, both skills complimenting their cunning nature. It will take at least two years for you to gain control of this ability." Shinigami stated.

Obito nodded thoughtfully, "So I can shapeshift?"

"That depends on the nature of the blessing. You may need to consult Akihiko-san, should you ever see him again." The death god responded before continuing, "Akihiko's blessing has also granted you an extended life span, more than triple that of the average ningen, accelerated healing, which is not a surprise considering that the specialty of Akihiko's kitsune clan is healing, and the potential to gain thrice the normal amount of chakra held by the kage of your realm, which is probably due to the immense spiritual power of the kitsune. With the healing, chakra potential, and extended life span, you will age at an exceptionally slow rate."

"Slow? How slow?" Obito asked with dread.

"By the time you turn eighteen, you would look like a twelve year old at most and only if you are in excellent physical condition. By your late forties until your early sixties, you would pass for a twenty-five year old, again that is given your physical condition. Once you reach your eighties, you should look around thirty. Should your physical condition be insufficient, then you may appear even smaller and younger." Shinigami supplied.

"Woah… Is there anything else I should know about?" Obito murmured.

"Not at the moment. It will be at least another seven months or so until the child will be born. Until then, you are free to do as you wish…" the voice said as it faded away.

"Great…. What's a dead person supposed to do for seven months?" Obito sighed, gazing at the empty void around him…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): So, what did you think? I've been tinkering with this idea for a while, but I haven't found the time to write it until recently. However, I must unfortunately inform you that this fic will take a long time to get done, considering the amount of work I have to deal with in real life, so please be patient.

On another note, I must also tell you that I'm a complete amateur when it comes to writing, so if you spot any errors in spelling, grammar, or anything else, please feel free to inform me. Also, ideas for where to take the story would be great…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Your input is greatly appreciated!**_


	2. Tragic Rebirth

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE IDEAS OR CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): Hey, everyone! Thanks for reading… Hope you've enjoyed the story thus far…

On another note, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is welcome. Please, do not be cruel without giving a reason and at least have the decency to tell me what I did wrong & how to fix it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thought_

"_Memories of what other people said"_

"Speech"

_Written_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time was a confusing thing to deal with. Moments of joy were fleeting, seeming to lasting only mere seconds before vanishing completely. On the other hand, periods of anguish, sorrow, and even boredom seemed stretch an eternity. This unusual rule seemed to apply to the dead as well.

Having long since given up on wandering around in the endless void beyond his death, Uchiha Obito had taken to reflecting on his past life and on what his future might hold. Fond memories, old regrets, and new concerns surfaced with nothing to distract the deceased boy. Floating about in nothing but pure darkness, he couldn't tell how long he'd been waiting to move on.

"Mortal child, Obito," The chilling, yet familiar voice of shinigami resonated around him, "The body forming in Namikaze Kushina's womb has developed enough. The time has come for your soul to inhabit a new vessel."

Obito gasped at the sudden wave of nausea that hit him. The dark void seemed to spin as a whirl of light seeped through. Closing his eyes, the Konoha gennin could feel himself fading away, the former emptiness being replaced by a comforting warmth unlike any that he'd felt before.

"This is your second chance. Do not waste it," Shinigami's distant voice commanded before murmuring, _Change is coming. I will expect great things from you, child. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright, sunny day in Konoha. The laughter of children echoed in the warm, breezy afternoon, adding to the happy atmosphere. This great cheeriness was lost on the silent, grieving figure standing in front of the great memorial stone.

A thin, callused hand gently brushed against the stone, sliding down each and every marking before resting on one, particular, engraving.

"_Please, before you go… promise…"_

_You have no idea how painful it was to hear you like that…_

"_M-my baby… cousin… t-take care… of him… for me."_

"_I swear to, on my life and honor…"_

_How could I refuse when it should have been me under that boulder…?_

"Obito," The young man whispered, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"Kakashi," A hand rested itself upon the boy's shoulder as a gentle voice broke through, "It wasn't your fault. Please stop blaming yourself. Obito wouldn't have wanted that."

Without turning around, the younger man answered quietly, "I know, Minato-sensei, I know…"

"Yet, you're still doing it." The tall blonde stated.

"I…I still can't believe he's gone," Kakashi admitted, "I keep expecting to hear his loud, annoying voice yelling apologies for being late to our meetings… I guess I'm still waiting for him to jump out of nowhere and yell at me for being an idiot…"

"Kakashi, you need to move on. It's already been a few months…" Minato trailed off uncertainly.

"Sensei, I promised Uchiha Fugaku-san and Uchiha Mikoto-san I'd baby sit Sasuke for them. I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow." The silver haired boy cut the other man off, turning and walking away.

_Obito, I'm taking care of little Sasuke for you… Just like I promised…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The office was in the now in a lull, which was the usual considering Konoha had just entered a period of peace.

Sitting at his desk, Namikaze Minato sighed as he finished up the last of the recent stack of paper work. Leaning back, his mind wandered back to his now disbanded gennin cell. _Rin's taken a medical apprenticeship and Kakashi's taken to the Anbu. Things are so different now… Kakashi… He's still blaming himself for Obito's death, although, it's strange… His sudden interest in Fugaku's younger son… How confusing…_

His contemplation was broken by a sudden, violent tremor and the sound of footsteps rushing to his door. "Hokage-sama! A-A Demon! It's heading this way! We've tried to stop it but, it's too powerful." A member of the Anbu exclaimed, panting.

"I'm going out, inform Sarutobi-sensei!" Yondaime ordered as he and the anbu rushed out of the tower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carnage was the only way to describe the demon's attack on Konoha. Countless shinobi had rushed into the fight, desperately trying to defeat the creature only to meet their death. It was a battle that went on for days on end as squad after ninja squad worked to delay Kyuubi so that the Yondaime could think of a solution in the midst of the chaos and destruction.

Minato's mind was racing as he rushed back to the battle-field. _I don't understand, what's caused this attack? How can I stop this? I've created a seal, but… How could I possibly ask someone to sacrifice their own child?_

"Sensei! It's Kushina-san, she's gone into labor! Sandaime-sama has taken her to the hospital, but their having complications! You must hurry!" An anbu, Kakashi, reported frantically.

"I'm going to her, continue to hold off the Kyuubi! I'll be back as soon as I can!" Minato yelled as he rushed off to the hospital. _Kami-sama! Why now of all times?! Kushina, please hold on…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"N-no… Kushina… Please, tell me it's not true!" Minato pleaded.

"Hokage-sama, I'm sorry. The stress of the attack and her labor… It was just too much… " the doctor sighed, shaking his head.

"T-the baby… what happened to the baby?!" Minato asked, desperately. _Please, at least let my child live…_

"Your son's alive, but… He's just come out of critical condition," The doctor informed the grief stricken man, "Our nurses are tending to him right now. If you like, I can take you to see him."

"Yes, please," Minato replied.

"Follow me," the doctor said as he led the Yondaime down the hall, "Most of our medics are actually on the field to help the shinobi that are fighting the Kyuubi, so we're considerably understaffed right now. Hokage-sama, I know this must be a difficult time for you, but please take care of the demon soon. Our hospital is directly on its path…"

"I-I know. I have a solution, I just need time to p-prepare." Minato answered. _Kushina… I'm sorry I wasn't here on time… and… I'm sorry for what I'm about to do… _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing upon Gamabunta's head, Minato couldn't do anything to quell the great sense of dread filling his heart as he completed the final seal of the shikifuujin. _So many lives lost to this monster… Kushina, please forgive me for what I'm about to do to our child… Yuichi, my son, I'm sorry… You did nothing to deserve such a burden… Grow up strong and make me proud…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatake Kakashi was in a perpetual state of mourning over the loss of all of his comrades. First Rin, who'd been killed trying to heal the Anbu squad near the hospital. Then his sensei, who had died just hours ago sealing the demon away. _Why?! Why is it like this?! Rin… Minato-sensei… I have to tell Kushina-san…_

Trudging to the hospital, Kakashi was stunned to see over half of it completely destroyed. Rushing in, he was relieved to find several medics working tirelessly to help the injured.

"Excuse me, where can I find Namikaze Kushina? She went into labor yesterday," Kakashi asked the head of the hospital.

"Hatake-san," the elderly doctor acknowledged, "I'm sorry, but Namikaze-sama passed away giving birth. Hokage-sama was informed upon his arrival to the hospital this morning."

"W-what?! That can't be," Kakashi whispered in shock, "She can't be gone… W-what about the child? Is it alive?!" _It'll be an orphan… Unless… Maybe I can… take care of it…_

Shakily pointing to the rubble that was half of the hospital, the head doctor spoke solemnly, "I led Yondaime-sama to the his son's room in the morning and that was the last I saw of the child. Kyuubi's rampage destroyed that wing of the hospital a few hours ago and some of the chemicals in storage caught fire. Even if the child survived the destruction of the building, the fire would have killed it. I'm sorry."

Shaking in grief, Kakashi finally broke down and could only nod as the doctor rushed off to take care of the other injured shinobi. _Even his son… A new-born… Kami-sama, why?! _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an endless void, so much like the one he had experienced in death. The warmth that had enveloped him was long since gone and now he was once again, floating in the void.

"Mortal child," A familiar voice greeted, "Do not panic for your infant body is simply asleep. We are communicating in your mind through dreams."

"W-why am I here?!" Obito asked.

"I've come, simply to inform you of your new situation." The death god stated.

"New situation?! What do you mean?" Obito asked, "What happened?"

"A mortal has invoked the wrath of Akihiko. The forest spirit has been corrupted by hatred and in its rage, attacked Konoha. Your sensei, the village leader, has sealed the spirit, now a demon, away with a forbidden jutsu." Shinigami answered, "The jutsu sealed the demon within a new-born child at the cost of his life."

"Sensei is dead! B-but…" Obito trailed off in shock.

"Yes, he was willing to condemn his soul to an eternity of torture and anguish to seal Akihiko." Shinigami replied, "However, I have freed his soul from my servant's belly. His fate is yet to be decided, although he is most likely to spend time in what you mortals call heaven until his designated time of reincarnation. His wife, Kushina-san, she died from the stress of the attack during her labor, will also await reincarnation with him."

"Then, Minato-sensei and Kushina –san are alright." Obito sighed in relief, before inquiring, "What happened to the baby?"

"You are the baby in which he sealed the demon," Shinigami answered, "That man couldn't bring himself to place such a burden on another family."

The reborn gennin's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "M-me?! Then, that makes me…"

"The vessel of Akihiko," shinigami finished before speaking, "There is a task I wish you to take on. Will you be willing?"

"Before I agree, what in particular, is this task, shinigami-sama?" Obito asked as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"The man responsible for the Akihiko's rage and in turn the destruction of Konoha and your sensei's death goes by the name Orochimaru. He is on the road to defy the gods. I want you to stop him." Shinigami answered.

"Orochimaru! That guy... I see," Obito growled, "How is he going to defy the gods?"

"That mortal is seeking immortality. He will destroy the balance of the universe and throw the ningen world into chaos. You must understand that even the kami are bound by laws. This is to protect the balance of the universe and maintain its existence. As one of the kami, my powers are to govern death and the fate of mortal souls. There is only so much I can interfere with in the living, mortal world. " Shinigami stated.

"That is where I come in, right?" Obito said, "You can't interfere too much in my world, so you need to hire me to do something. That's your task, isn't it? You want me to stop Orochimaru!"

"I want you to kill him." Shinigami answered, "But first, you must purify Akihiko of the hatred that has consumed him. However, the spirit is in a deep slumber. He won't be awakening any time soon, so I suggest you spend your time getting reacquainted with living. You can begin training for your task in a few years. For now, just stay alive. When your unique powers emerge, I will return to instruct you in them. Until then, fare well, Namikaze Yuichi."

Then, the void-like dream world began to fade, along with it, shinigami's disembodied voice.

_Namikaze Yuichi… That's… My new name… Namikaze Yuichi…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up, Yuichi was surprised to hear the irritating sound of a piercing wail. _Where is that coming from? Wait, is that… Me?!_

The crying continued and try as he might, Yuichi couldn't control his wayward body. _Why can't I turn my head?! Forget that! Why can't I stop crying?! Shinigami-sama! Is this what it means to be a baby again?!_

The sound of rustling caught Yuichi's attention, although it did nothing to end the wailing. It was difficult for him to see, with the infants eyes screwed tightly shut as the crying continued.

"There, there, Naruto," A rough, elderly voice comforted as something was inserted into Yuichi's mouth, "No need to cry any longer. Here's your food, child."

_Is that Sandaime-sama?! And a bottle?! _Yuichi thought in embarrassment as the wailing subsided for his body to eat.

"Now to change your diaper," Sarutobi murmured to the stunned spirit as he began undoing the sides of the nappy, "Hold still, Naruto-kun."

Yuichi was horrified.

_Please, please, please tell me this isn't what it's gonna be like for the first few years of my life! Kami-sama, what have I gotten myself into?!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): Just to clear things up:

1. When Obito made Kakashi promise to take care of his "Baby cousin" he meant Itachi. Unfortunately, Sasuke was recently born and Kakashi assumed "baby cousin" meant the youngest cousin Obito has. So, Kakashi is watching after the wrong Uchiha… It's not his fault though…

2. None of the doctors noticed Yondaime taking his son from the hospital, so they assumed the child was still inside when the building was destroyed & caught fire. So everyone thinks Yondaime's son is dead, even though Naruto (Yuichi) is actually alive. Not even Sandaime knows this fact because he assumed "Naruto-kun" is simply some random child, an orphan, Minato picked up for the seal… Naruto was a name he randomly picked for the kid… Although he did use Kushina's maiden name, Uzumaki… Still, poor Yuichi…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): I just want to apologize for the long wait. Real life's been very straining with all of my A.P. classes, projects, and exams. I barely got time to answer to the fic requests I've received from a couple of friends and fellow writers. Any way, I was hoping for a little help on this story, that is if you don't mind.

A. Does any one have ideas for Yuichi's childhood experiences? As in friends, school life, living situation? This will give me something to write about for the next chapter, seeing as I poured almost all of my imagination and into this one.

B. I need ideas for training exercises, if it's not too much trouble.

C. How should I make Iruka like him? Remember, Iruka originally despised Naruto before until he realized Naruto was just like him (Orphan seeking attention via pranking & goofing off).

D. I'm stuck on what to do with the Uchiha situation (meaning Itachi, Kakashi, Sasuke, and the possibilities of the massacre). Ideas would be nice.

I'll try to update sooner next time, but it'll be difficult with everything I have going on right now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Your input is greatly appreciated!**_


	3. Shifting between Past and the Present

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE IDEAS OR CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): Hey, everyone! Thanks for reading… Hope you've enjoyed the story thus far. .

On another note, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is welcome. Please, do not be cruel without giving a reason and at least have the decency to tell me what I did wrong & how to fix it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thought_

"_Memories of what other people said"_

_**Kyuubi**_

"Speech"

_Shinigami-sama's speech_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 3: Shifting between the Past and the Present

Sighing, Naruto trudged over the large, wooden stool and slowly pushed it against the counter hoping to reach the cupboards. _Five years old and already living on my own… Stupid orphanage attendants… Well, at least being kicked out of the Uchiha compound in my last life wasn't for nothing… If that didn't happen, I probably wouldn't know how to fend for myself the way I do now… Damn it! Ramen again?! Oh well, not like I can afford much else… Still, I miss Aunt Mikoto's miso soup… At least I know how to make it. Now, if only I was allowed to use the stove…_

Finishing his dinner, he went brush his teeth before freezing in front of the small mirror of his bathroom. _ What the Hell?! M-my eyes, they're… Black?! No way… Should I?_

Concentrating chakra into his eyes, Naruto was greeted by the familiar site of the sharingan with a single tomoe. Pouring more energy into them, he was pleased to see two, then three tomoe forming the pinwheel of mangekyou in his iris. _Wow… This is great! Now to change them back…_

Letting the chakra dissipate, Naruto concentrated again, but was horrified to find his eyes still black. Even more alarming was his hair had turned ebony, his body even more petite, and his originally tanned skin was paler. He was once again Uchiha Obito and had no idea how to change back. Suddenly, he was struck by a wave of nausea. _Shit! Chakra exhaustion! I shouldn't have tried Mangekyou so soon! _Obito thought as he passed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was floating in a familiar void, the very same one in which he had last spoken to the death god.

"Namikaze Yuichi," Shinigami's deep, chilly and disembodied voice greeted, "Your transformation powers have awakened. We shall spend our time training you to control them in the dream-scape."

"Shinigami-sama," Obito greeted back before asking, "How long will this take? I don't want Sandaime-sama finding me in this form and he's supposed to check on me in a few hours."

"I control the flow of time in this dream-scape," The death god answered, "Several weeks in the dream-scape are mere minutes in the living world. Do not be troubled. You are now old enough to begin training for your tasks. We will begin with your transformation abilities. Have you already rediscovered your kekkei-genkai?"

Nodding, Obito answered, "Hai, shinigami-sama, but I used its final form, the mangekyou, and passed out from chakra exhaustion."

"Do not strain yourself so soon, child," Shinigami chided, "Before reusing your kekkei-genkai, you must build up the chakra capacity to maintain it. You can practice that after mastering your transformation abilities. Now, try shifting back to your true form."

"My true form? I don't understand," Obito said, puzzled.

"You were reborn as Namikaze Yuichi," Shinigami began, "That is your true form now. Uchiha Obito is your past form. Begin by relaxing yourself. Focus your life as it is now."

Following the instructions, Obito was relieved as he shifted back into his blonde-haired blue eyed form. Then he asked, "How do I shift into my old self?"

"To do it consciously, you must concentrate on an aspect of your former life. It can be anything from people you knew to things you did in that life," Shinigami answered as Yuichi shifted back into his old form, "Your shifting powers are also affected by your moods, so you must learn to control your emotions."

"My emotions? How so, shinigami-sama?" Yuichi asked.

"The Uchiha kekkei-genkai flashes when they are angry, does it not?" Shinigami started, "Therefore it is safe to assume that your eyes will shift into their Uchiha form when you are uncontrollably angry. This will also activate your kekkei-genkai. You must experiment with your other emotions and learn to control them so as not to give away your secrets. Do you understand?"

"H-hai." Yuichi answered, "Is there anything I can do to train in that?"

"Meditation," The death god replied, "Once you've gained enough practicing shifting between your past and present forms, along with controlling when you shift and the circumstances in which you shift, we will begin working on some of the more complicated aspects of your abilities."

"More complicated aspects?" Yuichi repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yes," Shinigami answered, "You will learn to shift one feature at a time. This will require much more control and concentration than you currently possess. With enough training, you will be able to hold multiple features from both forms at the same time. Perhaps, if Akihiko's blessing permits, you may find yourself able to truly shape-shift into nearly any form you desire. However, for now, focus on switching between your past and present forms."

"Hai, Shinigami-sama," Yuichi said as he began shifting once again.

"Have you noticed the differences between your two forms?" The god asked after what seemed like several hours of practice.

"Well, I'm starting to," Yuichi answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Each human body is unique in its build and abilities. For example, your old body had a slender, more flexible build and was more suited for speed and stealth than it was for power and head to head combat," Shinigami lectured, "Your true form, on the other hand, is just the opposite, I predict it having a sturdier, more muscular build, that would still be quick, but not quite as agile or graceful as your old body. It should be similar to that of your sensei's seeing as you are his son. Also, the flow of chakra and the range of your control would differ between bodies. In such a case, each form will specialize in a different set of fields. This should become obvious when you use the different forms in your training. It also means you'll have to train twice as hard if you wish for both forms to be on equal terms in skill and power."

"So, one form would be better at ninjutsu than the other while another would be more suited for taijutsu, etcetera?" Yuichi asked.

"That is correct," Shinigami answered, "There is no way to tell what each form would specialize in yet, however you can still begin your general training."

"General training, shinigami-sama?" Yuichi questioned.

"Yes, you must remember that with your slower aging, you will be less developed than other ninja your age. The malnutrition of your current body has made you even smaller than expected. Do not be surprised if you end up being the smallest child in the academy despite your age," The death god answered.

"Oh man, I completely forgot about that! What am I going to do?!" Yuichi groaned.

"You are a most unusual mortal," Shinigami commented, his deep, chilly voice filled with mirth, "Most ningen would be thankful for the slow aging and tripled lifespan. If you wish to fix the situation, then there are two useful jutsu you can learn to take advantage of your extra years of life and youth. The first is called the Souzou Saisei."

"Souzou Saisei? What is it and what does it do?" Yuichi asked as he shifted and settled into his true form.

"It is an S-ranked jutsu used by one of Konoha's Sannin, the legendary medic, Tsunade-san." Shinigami began, "A shadow seal is required for this jutsu to work. As for its function, it can instantaneously heal all of your wounds, regardless of their severity and the rate of healing accelerates for the duration of the jutsu. However, I must warn you that each time you use the jutsu, you will significantly shorten your own life span by several years. Not to mention it is an extremely difficult jutsu to learn and perform. I'd advice you to only be use this jutsu as an absolute last resort for the most dire of situations. The second however, is a special, S-ranked Genjutsu which will hide your physical age. Tsunade-san uses it to make herself appear considerably younger than she is, however you may use it to make yourself look considerably older than your form appears."

"S-ranked! Those'll take forever to learn!" Yuichi shouted in disbelief after coming out of his stupor, "and a shadow seal?! Man that's going to be a lot of work!"

"Which is why we will begin with your basic training, ningen child," Shinigami replied casually, "We will condition your body and I will teach you new jutsus as well as more efficient ways to use the jutsus you already know."

"Ano, shinigami-sama? Forgive me, but, how exactly will I be trained? I mean, will I need to black out every time I have to see you?" Yuichi asked nervously.

"No, I will speak with you mentally, but only when absolutely necessary. Other than that, I will instruct you in the dream-scape. I expect you to apply what you learned in the dream-scape to your real life training. What you do in the realm of dreams can not replace the actual physical conditioning that must take place in the waking world." Shinigami answered.

"Really? You can talk to me mentally? How is that possible?" Yuichi asked after digesting the new information.

"As a soul that has died and been reborn, the scent and aura of death lingers about you, however faint. You are connected to me, not only through that, but also as the one I have chosen to fulfill a special task. You are the living incarnation of my will and by training you, an indirect extension of my influence on the mortal realm is made. Do you understand?" Shinigami explained.

"H-hai. Ano, I think I've gotten my shifting abilities under some control," Yuichi stated, "How do I shift one feature at a time, Sens… I-I mean, shinigami-sama…"

"Ningen child, do not fear. You may call me sensei, if I may call you Yuichi," The death god's chilly voice murmured in an unusually comforting way.

"A-Arigatou Gozaimasu, sensei." Yuichi whispered as he bowed.

"Do not worry about it," Sensei brushed off before beginning to lecture, "To shift one feature at a time, you will need to concentrate on that particular feature, the way you want it to look, and an aspect of your life you can draw from to support the shift. Let's begin with your eyes, since that is the one feature most people concentrate most on. You are currently in your true form and I want you to try shifting your eyes to those of your past form."

"Hai, sensei," Yuichi nodded as he began to concentrate on an aspect of his past life. _I wonder, maybe Aunt Mikoto's Miso soup?! No… Then… Ah, training with Itachi…_. Slowly, streaks of onyx bled his startlingly blue irises; however that was where the transformation stopped.

"You've managed to change a bit of the color, however the shift was too slow and it is also incomplete," Sensei observed, "You must put a little more focus on the features and the aspect of your past life. Try to be more detailed and specific. I want you to visualize both of them clearly. Yes, that's it, you've got it!" it said proudly.

"We will continue more of your training later. For now, I believe Sandaime-Hokage is a few minutes away from your door." Sensei said matter of factually, "I suggest you shift into your true form. Since your body is still to young and undeveloped, we will hold off your chakra training physical conditioning until you are seven. Practice your transformation abilities until then. Fare well, Yuichi-kun."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a soft moan, Naruto groggily sat up from the bathroom floor. Remembering the reason he was down there in the first place, he quickly stood up and looked in the mirror. _Still an Uchiha… Do I need to be conscious to shift? _

He was startled when the familiar voice of the Sandaime called out, "Naruto? Child, where are you?"

_Shit! _Throwing a glance at the mirror, he concentrated on life at the apartment as well as how he looked as Naruto. _Whoa! Is that what it looks like when I shift?! It's so cool!_

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Sandaime's concerned voice called out again, closer this time.

"Hai, I'm coming Ojii-chan!" the five year old responded rushing out of the bathroom, "I was just brushing my teeth."

"Ah, Naruto-kun, how are you adjusting to living on your own?" The elderly man asked as he took a seat on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"I'm doing Ok, Ojii-chan," Naruto answered, "thank you for paying for the place. I'm sorry for troubling you."

"Don't be, child," Sarutobi murmured, "I'm sorry you have to live on your own at such a young age. I would have allowed you to stay with me longer, but… Well, something came up… However, if you ever need anything, please let me know and I'll see what I can do for you."

"No need to worry about me, Ojii-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, "I'll be alright!"

Chuckling, the old man responded, "Yes, yes, I suppose you will be… Naruto, your birthday is next week, correct?"

"Hai, is something wrong?" the five year old asked, tilting his head in thought.

Turning his serious gaze to the small child, Sarutobi spoke in a firm voice, "If anyone troubles you on that day, I want you to come to me immediately, understood?"

"Eeh? Ojii-chan, why would someone bother me on my birthday?" the boy asked innocently, his wide blue eyes blinking, "Isn't there supposed to be a festival anyway? Why would they bother me when they're busy with that?"

"Yes, the Kyuubi festival… There are some that would be busy then, but I don't want to take any risks," the old man muttered, "Just promise me you'll come to me if there are any problems, especially on that day."

"Why?" the child asked, confused, "Wouldn't I go to you anyway? I mean, if something happened. You're the hokage right? So I'm supposed to see you when there are problems… Why do I need to promise for that?"

Sighing, Sarutobi shook his head and uttered a soft, "Never mind, Naruto. Never mind…"

"Ano, Ojii-chan? Would you like some ramen? It's not much, but…" Naruto trailed off uncertainly.

"No thank you, I'm fine Naruto," Sarutobi smiled as he stood up walked to the door, "Well, it's getting rather late, so I shall be on my way. Take care Naruto-kun and good night."

"Bye, Ojii-chan! Come again soon!" Naruto waved happily before shutting the door

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gee, if I thought life was rough when I was the Uchiha disgrace, that's got nothing on being the Anathema of Konoha… Shinigami-sama, what have I gotten myself into? The village pariah was the last thing I wanted to be in my new life… _ A now six year old Naruto thought to himself as he fled deep into the dark forest at the top of Hokage Mountain while clutching his bleeding side.

_Man, this is as embarrassing as that time the orphanage threw me out when I was three… Of course, I have no where else to go, and I don't want to bother Sandaime-Ojiisan again… Kami-sama, it's not like I can go up to him and say "Sorry, but the villagers threw me out of my own apartment and ransacked the whole place while beating me in the middle of the night. Can I stay here 'til the riot's over?" I can so see that going well… Not! I'm really beginning to hate this time of year… Stupid Birthday…_ _Stupid Kyuubi festival… At least no one will look for me here… _Naruto thought as he swiped at the tears stinging his steadily darkening eyes before collapsing from exhaustion at the dead of the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark, as with all early mornings are before the breaking of dawn. A misty haze had settled within the dark green valley, in which the solemn quietness was disturbed only by the soft whispers of the wind dancing amongst the wild tangles of tall grass and reeds. To the east, a great mountain, upon which four enormous, regal faces were carved, stood majestically over the valley like a great wall of stone, gazing over and protecting the village below as the first rays of dawn glimmered over its peaks. In the distance, just past the narrow, winding path of dirt and pebbles that disappeared into the mountains, a small, inconspicuous shadow slipped into the verdant forest. In the small clearing, well hidden from plain view, a petite, raven haired adolescent sat on a large, slate boulder, his crimson eyes blazing.

_Finally, I've gotten away… I hate when Hatake-san comes to watch over Outoto… At least he keeps Obito's eye hidden… I don't know what I'd do to him if I saw it… Hatake-san, what the hell did Obito see in you that was worth his life?! You were just like the others, treating him like trash, calling him worthless, hurting him, breaking him… Why did he give his life for yours?! I despise you, yet I can't hate you the same way I hate my clan… Is it because Obito treasured you, despite your treatment of him? Or is it because you're reminding me more and more of him? When and why did you change the way you normally act? Why are you mimicking my beloved cousin?! Are you mocking him? Is it to torture me? Why?! Damn it!_

Pushing aside his anger, the boy sighed and glanced about the secluded area. _This place… It's so quiet, so peaceful… Obito, you used to come here when you were feeling sad or upset…_ Smiling to himself Itachi looked up into the clear morning sky._ You always were a bit of a cry baby, although… You were still the strongest person I knew… Did you cry when it happened? When you were forced to leave this world… To leave me? I can't believe it's already been over five years since you've died… Over five years, and I still miss you… I'm getting stronger now, not quite strong enough to make them pay for hurting you, but it won't be long now… I should be able to do it… Just another two or three years…_

The peace of the clearing was disturbed by the soft, nearly imperceptible sound of whimpering. Warily, Itachi crept along the trees and stalked towards the sound. _That scent… Blood… It looks relatively fresh… Where… A child?!_

Rushing to the fallen figure, he carefully turned the small boy over he was stunned by the tear-streaked face that greeted him._ O-Obito-Nii?! N-no… It can't be… This child is far too young… Yet… He looks just like him… How is this possible? His son? N-no… Obito was too young to have children… Isn't he?! W-who is this child?!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): By the way, here are some things to remember to keep the confusion down:

1. When using his true form, Yuichi will, more often than not, be referred to as "Naruto."

When using his past form, I will refer to Yuichi as "Obito".

Any other form (in which features are mixed between past and true forms) will be referred to as "Yuichi".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): Well, how was that? I'm not sure of when my next update will be due to school & a general writer's block. Most people have been bothering about the summary saying "Extreme AU" and want things as different from Canon as possible. I sort of agree, but I am an amateur fanfic writer and despite doing the best I can, my abilities are very limited. That being said, I need all the help I can possibly get.

_If you have any suggestions for future chapters, character development, etc. please tell me, I'd appreciate it._

Also, I found that working on other pieces of fanfiction helps inspire me and frees me of most creative blocks, so I've begun taking a few requests from people outside of my circle of friends and it has helped a lot in terms of inspiration and honing my writing skills. I've just started this practice, so I'm not sure how it'll turn out. The first request fic I've started so far is Sketches from the Tenipuri category.

I'm not a very good writer (A complete amateur in fact), but if any one wishes to, they can PM me a fic request & I'll do my best to respond. I'm only taking the first few I get, that is if I receive any.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thank you, to everyone who has helped me with their suggestions and reviews, I truly appreciate it. **_


	4. Fated Meetings, Dreams, & a New Purpose

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE IDEAS OR CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): Hey, everyone! Thanks for reading… Hope you've enjoyed the story thus far… I've been kind of stuck on where to go with the last chapter, so it's been tough getting this one together. Not to mention real life's been quite a drag.

On another note, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is welcome. Please, do not be cruel without giving a reason and at least have the decency to tell me what I did wrong & how to fix it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thought_

"_Memories of what other people said"_

"Speech"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 4: Fated Meetings, Dreams, & a New Purpose

Looking down at the mysterious child, Itachi quickly checked the boy's vitals. _He's alive, but all of this blood… These wounds were meant to kill, but… They're healing?! Perhaps, a blood-limit? I've never heard of one like this, but it's a possibility. The trail of blood is from the village… He must have been attacked by that passing mob, but why? _

Carefully, the young teen lifted the blood-soaked child and quickly made his way down the mountains, maneuvering in the shadows and staying out of site. _This child needs medical care, but that mob will make it difficult… and the hospital is too far… I should be near some of the training grounds... Hn, 32? It's just on the outskirts of the village and pretty isolated… It will do…_

Slowing down, Itachi glanced about warily before stopping near a stream. After laying the child down, he reached into his pouch and pulled out a first aid kit and began tending to the wounds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obito could feel his body burning, throbbing from his wounds, yet at the same time he felt the pain gradually receding into nothingness. His consciousness returning, the boy kept himself from groaning as he felt the presence of another person beside him. _Someone's found me! Ok, ok, calm down… Shit! I've shifted… Oh man, they probably think I'm some poor Uchiha kid that got mixed up in that riot… _

Taking a quick peek through his lidded eyes, Obito barely kept himself from gasping and cursing out loud. _Crap! The Uchiha crest… He'd know I'm not from the clan… So, what do I do?! Ok, think, think, think… His back's turned right now, so maybe… I'll shift! Just a little so I don't look too much like some unknown relative of his…_

"You're awake," Itachi stated blandly from the stream as he finished wringing the cloth of water and blood, causing Obito to twitch in surprise, "I found you up by Hokage Mountains. Who are you?"

Turning to face the child, the shinobi was surprised to meet a pair of bright, blue eyes where he had been expecting the dark, black eyes of the Uchiha. Taking a closer look at the injured boy, Itachi noted that the child had thicker, spikier hair than the Uchiha and that the boy's skin, while considerably pale, was not quite as light as that of an Uchiha.

"I'm… Y-Yuichi," the boy stuttered, terror evident in his narrow eyes, which Itachi noted were shaped like an Uchiha's despite their unusual coloring, "W-who are you?"

"The one that rescued you," the shinobi answered, as he began wrapping the wounds on Yuichi's arms, "Most of these wounds were meant to kill you, but they've healed rather quickly. What clan are you from, Yuichi-kun?"

"C-clan? What do you mean?" Yuichi asked warily, "I-I'm an orphan… I d-don't have a clan… Why do you ask?"

"You have incredible healing powers, possibly a blood-limit," Itachi stated, "It's possible you may be from some sort of Shinobi clan, however I've never heard of any with such powers. Tell me, why were you attacked?"

_Crap! Okay, the best way to lie with out getting caught is not to lie at all… So, partial and twisted truths are my best bet…_ Yuichi thought as he slowly, and hesitantly answered, "I-I don't really know why, but… People, don't like me… They call me a… a Monster…"

Itachi's eyes narrowed in contemplation. _To be so cruel to a child... One with an unknown bloodline… Maybe… _

"Where are you from?" He asked, "There are only a few places I can think of that would look down upon kekkei genkai like this."

"I-I don't know w-where I'm from, b-but I've been living in Konoha for a while." Yuichi answered nervously. _I'm not lying, I never knew my parents, so I don't know where I'm from… _

"I see," Itachi murmured thoughtfully. _In Konoha? The people here admire blood-limits, why would they attack this child? Unless, it's something else… But the child has no family and he's clueless about his kekkei-genkai… There has to be another reason… _

"Last night was the Kyuubi festival. There was a mob. Did you get mixed up in that?" the older boy asked.

"Y-yes," Yuichi replied, tears streaming down his scratched, dirty face, "I didn't want to, but they were going through the place I lived and I got pulled into it. I got away b-but…"

"It's alright," Itachi stated, having heard enough, "The mob's calmed down and it should be safe now. Would you like me to take you to the hospital?"

"N-no, I think I'm alright now," Yuichi answered, pointing to the light pink lines that were, hours ago, deep gashes, "It probably won't even scar. I-I should probably get going soon. I think my care-taker is going to get worried. I should be able to get home fine. Thank you for helping me."

Nodding slightly, Itachi turned around to wash off the bloodied cloth he had been using to clean the boy's wounds. He paused when he heard Yuichi stand up and ask, "Ano, shinobi-san? W-what is your name? You never told me and I… I'd like to know who rescued me…"

"Uchiha Itachi," he answered before standing and asking, "Where do you live? I'll take you home"

"N-No, Uchiha-san. M-My home isn't too far from here and I can make it on my own," Yuichi answered shakily as he hastily began walking into the slowly lightening forest, "I better go now. T-Thank you."

Itachi was about to catch up to the boy when he noticed something odd. Eyes narrowing, Itachi's mind raced at the boy's sudden disappearance. _That boy… I can't see him anymore… and his chakra signature, it's gone… He's young, but… Could he be a shinobi? Perhaps a nuke-nin? But, I'm sure he's related to my clan. The resemblance is overwhelming and… Obito… I'd better report this to the Hokage._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rushing back to his apartment, Yuichi shifted back into his true form, Naruto. There he quickly grabbed an old pair of clothes and changed into them. _Oh man, that was Itachi… Kami-sama, he's grown up so much… I wonder how he's doing… Maybe I can ask sensei next time I see him, after all, he is a god so he should know… Sandaime will be looking for me… I'd better see him…_

Sighing, Naruto gave one last baleful glance at his trashed apartment before hurriedly sneaking off towards the Hokage's tower via rooftops, treetops, and alleyways. Having reached the building, he noticed the guards were busy talking and quietly climbed along the side of the tower, slipping into an empty room through a small window, carelessly left open. Glancing about, Naruto was disappointed to see a large group of Chuunin down the hallway. _Alright, I just need to get to Ojii-san's office… I could reach the stairs from here, but if those chuunin see me… Damn it, what the hell am I supposed to do?! If I shift, I'll have a lot to explain to Ojii-san and that's the last thing I need right now… So, maybe… Henge? I'll need to be careful… _

With a plan in mind, Naruto henged into a plain, brown haired, brown eyed man in a chuunin vest. Slipping out of the room, he lazy strolled down the hallway, past the chuunin group and towards the stairs. Not even receiving a suspicious glance from the group, Naruto let out a soft sigh of relief and quickly began climbing the stairs. Reaching his destination, Naruto peeked inside, and once sure it was empty, he crept in, undid the henge and patiently sat under the desk and waited for the village leader to return.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi was worried. Last night, the Kyuubi festival had taken a turn for the worst when the villagers, both drunken and sober, began to riot. By the time he'd heard of it and rushed find Naruto the boy was missing and his apartment had been completely destroyed. _All this time and the people are still hurt, still bitter, still hateful… Naruto, where are you? Why didn't you come to me like I asked you to last week?_

"Hokage-sama," one of the anbu greeted, "The search parties have returned but there have been no sightings of Uzumaki-san. We've checked all of alleys, buildings, and even the academy grounds for the boy, but with no luck. We are awaiting further orders, sir."

"Send two groups to check around the Hokage Monuments and send the rest of the units to search the training grounds, especially those on the outskirts of the village," Sarutobi commanded her, "report back to me in two hours."

"Hai," the falcon masked kunoichi bowed before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

_Naruto, for now, all I can do is pray for your well being._ Turning towards the _tower_, Sarutobi entered and made his way up to his office. _Perhaps I will be able to find him with my crystal ball… What? Naruto?!_

"Ojii-san! You're back! I was worried you wouldn't be here," the small blonde exclaimed from under the desk.

_He was here all along… _Sarutobi thought as he gently pulled the scruffy little boy from his hiding spot. Noticing the tear stains on the child's face, the shredded state of the boy's clothes, and the injuries, he frowned and carefully placed the boy on his lap.

"Naruto," he began, "Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

Nodding, Naruto replied, "Eeto… I was in my house watching the festival from my window when I heard a lot of shouting. A bunch of people were banging on my door and broke it down and… and t-they s-started to…"

"It's ok Naruto," the Sandaime murmured, rocking the trembling boy and lightly rubbing his back, "You're safe now. You can tell me what happened."

"T-they started to h-hit me a-a-and… break my things… a-and they called m-me a… a M-Monster," Naruto sobbed.

"Alright, Naruto, I'm going to take you to the hospital to look at those wounds and I'll also send a genin team to clean up your home." Sarutobi stated soothingly as he lifted the crying boy and carried him out of the office.

"T-thank you, Ojii-san," Naruto murmured as he slowly drifted off into a fitful sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi had made it back to the Hokage's tower when he was stopped by a falcon masked anbu.

"Uchiha-san, you are just in time. Hokage-sama is asking that the lower units of the anbu, along with a handful of jounin and chuunin help search for the Uzumaki-san," the masked kunoichi stated.

"Uzumaki-san?" Itachi asked.

"the Kyuubi vessel," the anbu answered curtly, "he was attacked by a group of rioting villagers last night and has since vanished. You are to join the group that is searching training grounds 32, 37, and 42."

"Hai," Itachi bowed as the anbu vanished in a whirl of leaves. _Another child attacked by the mob… Perhaps he was with Yuichi-kun…This Uzumaki-san may know something… I will report to Sandaime-sama after the search._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barely ten minutes into the search and it had been called off. Itachi was slightly disappointed. _Apparently Uzumaki-san has been hiding in the Hokage's office the entire time. I doubt he'd have seen Yuichi-kun. Perhaps I am worrying over nothing… the child did say that he'd been living in Konoha for some time and the probability of him being related to my clan, as either an orphan or illegitimate child is not likely considering how strictly the clan is monitored and ruled… Unless… No… He was too young… _

Walking through the Uchiha compound and into the yard, Itachi contemplated the mysterious boy. _My mind must have been tired to think that boy could have been related… But…_

"Itachi? There's some miso soup left on the stove. Please, help yourself," A petite woman greeted from the parlor.

"Yes. Thank you," Itachi answered, his eyes growing distant. _Mother's miso soup… It was Obito's favorite… The memorial… Perhaps I should take some to him…_

"Itachi? Has something happened?" Mikoto asked as her face flooded with concern as she noted her son's unusual expression.

"Mother, what is the youngest age possible for a boy to be a father?" he asked, allowing curiosity to seep into his voice.

"E-excuse me?! The youngest age… a-a father?!" she stuttered, wide-eyed with shock, "W-why do you ask?"

"I overheard some villagers arguing about what they saw somewhere in Wave," Itachi replied dully, "it interested me."

"Something in Wave?" Mikoto asked, her tense posture relaxing, her panic assuaged, "What was it?"

"They were talking about a boy they knew," Itachi replied, "something about how he's too young to be a father, only twelve I think. Is it true? Can someone that young be a father?"

"Kami-sama, only twelve?! Well, it's possible…but extremely rare and looked down upon," she murmured, "During the war, many ninja married young and had children because of the extremely high fatality rates, but the standard that time was about sixteen, although I've heard cases where the parents would be as young as eleven or twelve. But since we've been in peace, most ninja haven't even considered marriage or children until their twenties."

Itachi crossed his arms in thought, "Was that the case with you and Father?"

"M-me… and your Father?!" Mikoto blushed, "No, we were one of the few who waited. I married your father when I was twenty and I had you when I was twenty-two."

He nodded before asking, "Where did I come from? Was I inside your stomach like Sasuke was?"

"Of course you were, all babies come from their mother's stomach," His mother answered off-handedly as she took out a torn shirt and began to patch it up.

"But how did they get inside?" The eleven year old asked, almost innocently.

Mikoto stilled and blinked. Cheeks turning deep, rosy pink, she replied in a seemingly calm voice, "Perhaps you should ask your father when he gets back from his mission. He can explain it much better than I can."

With a curt nod, Itachi rose from the parlor table and placed his bowl in the sink, before heading up to his room, all the while hiding his knowing smirk at the sudden, some what awkward dismissal from his mother. _It's possible… Almost six years ago… Obito was thirteen when… and Yuichi-kun looks young enough…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again floating in a void, Naruto called out, "Sensei?"

"Yuichi, you should be more careful. Those villagers could have killed you." the death god answered.

"I know and I'm sorry." he answered before changing the subject, "What do you know about my baby cousin, Itachi?"

"You've seen him," Shinigami stated, "Yet you did not tell him who you really were or your circumstances."

"I-I was shocked. He grew up so much… I didn't recognize him," Naruto responded defensively.

"It may be a good thing that you've held the secret," shinigami told him.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked, "Couldn't he help me?"

"That is one possibility, however your story is not very believable and it may instead hurt or anger him. Uchiha Itachi, your young cousin, was devastated with your death. It would not do to drag up the past with him, especially when there is a possibility that he may hate or resent you for that pain." The god answered.

"I-I see…" Naruto trailed off sadly, unconscious of his shifting into Obito, "I still want to talk to him… but now that I'm… I mean, he doesn't know it's me and… I guess it's for the best… still…"

"I could connect you to him through your dreams, just this once and only for a short time because it'll drain most of your chakra," Shinigami offered, "You will be exhausted for a few days, considering your injuries, but we'll use that time in dreamscape to do some basic training. The villagers' attack has made training you early a priority. Remember, your time with him will be limited, so do not take too long."

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei," Obito bowed before he felt himself spinning and fading as he drowned in a wave of nausea and darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm dreaming… I must be… This is the place Obito used to train me… Back when I was five… and I'm not myself here… I'm little again… _Itachi thought as he looked at his reflection in the stream. _But…I've never had dreams like this before… Why am I here? _

"Itachi?" a warm, familiar voice called out, "Baby cousin… it's good to see you again."

Whipping around, Itachi rushed over to the other boy, who was sitting on an old tree stump, smiling down at him.

"O-obito-nii," he gasped, "Y-you… you're…"

"I know, Itachi. I know," Obito smiled as he pulled his younger cousin into a loose hug, "I've missed you. What have you been up to?"

"I've been training to accomplish my goal," the now little boy answered promptly.

"Oh? That's great. What is your goal?" Obito asked cheerfully amused by his cousin's driven nature.

"I'm going to avenge you," Itachi answered, an unusual glint appearing in his eyes. It was a cold, hard fury, and a passionate rage, that deeply unsettled his older cousin, "I'm going to kill everyone that's ever hurt you! Starting with our clan!"

"W-what?!," Obito choked, panic evident in his voice, "Y-you can't do that! I-I mean, why would you want to?!"

"They hurt you," the other boy answered, firm in his conviction, "You deserved better. They had no right to treat you like that. I'm going to make them pay."

"You can't! You'll become a nuke-nin. The anbu and oi-nin will hunt you down for the rest of your life." Obito reasoned desperately, his eyes beginning to sting.

"I don't care about that! They hurt you. Why shouldn't I avenge you?!" Itachi asked, staring at his cousin in confusion.

"Because I don't want you to ruin your life," Obito yelled, before turning away, and whispering, "Don't throw it away… Not for my sake…"

Itachi felt his blood run cold and breath catch as he caught a glimpse of his cousin's tear-filled eyes. _I… I made him cry… I've never made him cry before… I hurt him… I didn't mean to… but… I hate this…To see him cry, it hurts me too… There must be something… How can I help his spirit rest in peace?!_

They sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Itachi spoke, in a soft, uncertain voice, "Then, what do you want me to do?"

Obito stilled from his shifting and settled his surprisingly piercing gaze on the smaller boy. _I should have figured something like this would happen… Itachi is a goal driven person… He needs a purpose, otherwise he'll feel lost… But what? It has to be something specific. I don't want him mixing up what I say with a go ahead to kill everyone in the clan… Hmmm… Perhaps… Ah! Aunt Mikoto was pregnant when I died… Maybe… Shit… The nausea's back… My times almost up…_

"I can't stay much longer," Obito rushed, "But, there is something you can do. There's a kid in Konoha that needs someone to look out for them. I died before the poor thing was born. Itachi, please… watch out for that kid. Be there for it, like I was there for you… Oh, and stay safe and try to find your own happiness, okay? I'll never be able to rest in peace if I'm always worrying about you." the fading boy joked. _If I only knew the name or at least the gender of the kid… I should have asked Itachi about his little brother or sister earlier… _

"I-I will," Itachi promised to his rapidly vanishing cousin before gaping into the empty space in front of him. _Obito's eyes… They changed… I've seen them before…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bright afternoon light poured into the clean, spacious bedroom, awakening its current inhabitant from a fitful slumber. Sitting up and brushing his long, dark hair away from his face, Itachi looked out of the window into the garden. _Those eyes… those bright blue eyes… where have I seen them before? _

With a glance towards the mountains on his way to the kitchen, the young shinobi's eyes widened in realization. _Yuichi-kun! He looks just like Obito… and the eyes from my dream… I understand now… The clan is not important, they meant nothing to Obito… Avenging them and becoming a nuke-nin would only hurt him…_

Packing a small, lacquered bowl filled with his mother's miso soup, Itachi left the Uchiha compound with an almost imperceptible smile gracing his lips.

_Don't worry Obito… I know my true purpose now… To take care of the boy with the bright blue eyes… Yuichi-kun… Your son…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): Well, how was it? Anyway, I've made a forum specifically for my fan-fics, where we can discuss certain aspects of the plot and I can answers questions or publicly respond to reviews.

**Please check it out here**: http://www.fanfiction. net/ft/1141061/29152/1/

The link can also be found in my profile under forums as Amaya no Shiori's fics. Please remember, that this does not in any way replace reviews. It's only there for more in depth discussion of the fics. Thank you.

Anyway, I've messed up my leg (needed to get a metal plate and some screws surgically inserted to fix it) so it'll probably be a while before I can post the next update. The pain and back work (from school) is draining me of the inspiration and energy to continue. Sorry about this inconvenience, but there's only so much I can do at this time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thank you, to everyone who has supported me with their suggestions and reviews, I truly appreciate it. **_


	5. Impressions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the ideas or characters from Naruto

--

(A/N): Hello everyone. First of all, I want to apologize for the extremely long wait. It has been over a year since I've last updated. I've been sick on a constant basis and real life's been ridiculously hectic. Anyway, if anyone knows how to keep someone with a pretty lousy immune system (coughmecough) from getting sick so often, I would really appreciate it.

On another note: For more Obito/Naruto reincarnation goodness, please check out **Nanikato's **fanfic **From Wish to Nightmare**. It's a real treat!

--

Reflections Across Time

Chapter 5: Impressions

--

It was a chilly morning, cold and wet, which was unusual for Konoha. A light mist had settled around the village and the grass was covered in dew. It was the sort of morning in which most people couldn't help but snuggle further into their blankets and pray for just a few more minutes of sleep.

Casually walking down the quiet streets, Itachi was stopped by the sound of yelling. A quick glance over his shoulder revealed several clearly irate medic-nin searching for someone.

"Excuse me," a stern looking man asked, "have you seen Hatake Kakashi-san?"

"No, I haven't," Itachi answered politely, "Why do you ask?"

With a frustrated sigh the doctor answered, "Last night he came back from a mission severely injured. After treating his wounds, we placed him in one of the wards for recovery and discovered him missing this morning."

With a slight nod, Itachi replied, "Perhaps you should check with my parents. Hatake-san usually offers to watch Sasuke for them."

"Thank you, Uchiha-san." The worn old man bowed before heading towards the Clan's Compound.

With a barely perceptible shrug, Itachi turned around and continued his trek towards the Memorial Stone.

As he came closer to the Memorial, Itachi sensed another's presence. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the other chakra signature. _Hatake-san? He's just arrived… What is he doing here?_

"Hey," Kakashi greeted the stone, "Sorry I'm late, Obito. I had a mission last week. I got back last night, but the doctors held me up."

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he concealed himself in the tree.

"Anyway, I checked up on Sasuke on the way here. He was still sleeping, of course. From what Mikoto-san told me, he's picked up shuriken throwing rather quickly. His form's a bit sloppy, but he's surprisingly accurate. You'd be proud." Kakashi reported as he stretched into a more comfortable stance. With a small wince and a grimace, he held his side.

"Hmmm? This is from the mission. I wasn't paying attention… Heh, it kind of sounds like something you'd do, ne?" the jounin chuckled softly, wiping away a small tear, "You know, I… I thought I was going to die this time, and I was so happy that I'd get to see you again… You and Sensei and Rin… But then, I remembered, you made me promise to take care of your 'baby cousin' for you… "

Itachi's eyes widened.

Unaware of his watcher, Kakashi continued his one-sided conversation with the Memorial Stone, "It was your dying wish. I promised you, swore on my life and honor. I'd never be able to face you again if I broke that promise. So I got up, not just for you, but for Sasuke as well. I didn't realize until then that the kid grew on me."

For a split second, his expression softened.

"It still hurts sometimes… Looking at him and remembering you," he paused, his pale, bandaged hand brushing against the memorial, his thin bony fingers slowly, tenderly tracing over Obito's name.

Itachi could only stare in stunned fascination at the older man.

With a trembling sigh, Kakashi murmured, "I know you're probably sick of hearing this every day, but… It should've been me under that boulder. You know, I… I didn't realize it before, but… I never did thank you for saving me… Well, I'd better go before that crazy old doctor finds me here. I'm sorry and… Thank you."

After the limping jounin hobbled away, Itachi jumped down from the tree, walked up to the memorial, and slowly placed a small lacquered bowl of miso soup in front of it. After a deep bow, he gazed at the Memorial and quietly acknowledged, "Obito-Nii, he took you away from me… But he is repentant. It seems I've misjudged Hatake-san."

As he walked away, Itachi gave a final glance at the memorial over his shoulder. _I may have forgiven him for taking you from me, but I doubt I will ever genuinely like Hatake-san._

--

Walking around Konoha, Naruto found himself internally cringing at every glare and cold stare thrown at him.

Quickly sneaking into a narrow alley way, he nervously glanced around and once sure he was not being watched, shifted. Carefully checking his reflection in a broken mirror laying against the wall of the alley, he was satisfied to find the familiar dark-haired, blue-eyed form he had decided to deem 'Yuichi'.

Ducking behind a large old dumpster, he shed his bright orange outfit and changed into a worn set of baggy black clothes. As he crept out of the alley, Yuichi smiled. _Maybe now I won't have to worry about angry parents shooing me away when I want to play..._ _Kami-sama, how old am I supposed to be? Twenty? Or seven?_

Running around in the playground, Yuichi felt relaxed and free without the angry and suspicious leering of the villagers. Paying little attention to his surroundings, he ran right into another kid.

Groaning, Yuichi shook himself out of his stupor and looked over at the person he bumped into.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," he apologized, frowning when the other boy did not respond.

Leaning closer, Yuichi attempted to decipher the other's expression through the dark sunglasses covering the boy's face. His eyes wandered, widening as he noticed the other child's knee.

"You're bleeding! Here, let me see," Yuichi exclaimed, pulling the boy's leg closer and lifting the hem of his pants.

He was further shocked to see what looked like a swarm of insects crawling about the boy.

"Woah!" Yuichi murmured as he gazed at the boy's leg, "An Aburame, huh? Cool, but... Uh, could you ask them to clear the area? I can't exactly heal your knee if they're crawling all over it and I don't want to hurt them on accident or something if I use jutsu."

"You are not disgusted?" The boy finally spoke up, his voice quiet and slightly raspy.

"Huh? You mean the blood? Nah, I'm not really squeemish or anything," Yuichi replied, as he watched the bugs move away from the knee for him to inspect.

"Not the blood, my bugs," the boy corrected.

"The Kikkai? Why would they disgust me?" Yuichi asked distractedly, gently prodding the Aburame's knee.

"All of the other kids stay away from me because of them," the boy answered softly.

"That's stupid, they haven't even tried to get to know you. Besides, those bugs are awesome." Yuichi commented, earning a puzzled look from the injured boy.

"Hmm, it's not sprained or broken or anything," Yuichi muttered, "I think it's just a scrape. Here, stay still."

"What are you--" the boy gasped as Yuichi's hands glowed green and the stinging in his knee subsided then disappeared.

"There! Are you alright now?" Yuichi asked as he stood and offered his hand to the boy.

Nodding the boy took his hand and pulled himself up.

"Well, I've got to go now. I'm really sorry for bumping into you." Yuichi said as he turned to run off.

"Wait," the boy called, causing Yuichi to stop and turn around, "Who are you?"

"I'm Yuichi. What's your name?" he replied.

"Aburame Shino." the boy responded.

Noticing an older man approaching them from a distance, Yuichi hurriedly said, "Nice to meet you. Maybe we can play together sometime, okay? Uh, well, got to go, see you later!"

"Shino," the man called as he kneeled next to the boy, "Where were you injured?"

"Father," he acknowledged, "My knee was scraped, but... Yuichi-kun helped me."

"Yuichi-kun?" the older Aburame questioned.

"The boy that bumped into me," Shino replied, "it was an accident. He apologized and helped me. He was... very kind. Yuichi-kun was not disgusted with the kikai like the others and... He healed my knee with a jutsu," Shino answered slowly.

"A healing jutsu? I see," Shibi remarked, "That child is not much older than you. Did you get his family name?"

Tilting his head at his father's question, Shino answered, "No… Why?"

"I believe he would be a very good friend for you," Shibi explained, "If I can find his family, I can speak to them and perhaps you will be allowed to play together on a regular basis."

Shino smiled softly, "I would like that."

--

Yuichi ran. With a surreptitious glance, he slipped into an abandoned alley, the same alley where he had changed earlier. Quickly, he changed back into his orange jumpsuit and shifted to the blond haired, blue-eyed form everyone knew as 'Naruto'.

'_That boy, Shino… He sort of reminds me of… Itachi_.' Obito thought fondly, '_I miss training him… Then again, there's probably not much left for me to teach him now…'_

Turning to the broken mirror, he frowned as he saw the sharingan lazily spinning about. Concentrating, he cut the chakra and deactivated the blood-limit before slowly letting the dark eyes bleed into a familiar sky blue.

With a soft sigh, the boy turned away and began to trudge home, unaware of the careless mistake that would further complicate his already difficult life.

--

From the shadows of the alley, the figure that had been following Yuichi since the boy's encounter with the Aburame emerged. With narrowed eyes and lips pressed thin in grim contemplation, Itachi began the long, slow trek back to the Uchiha compound.

--

(A/N): Well, how was it? Anyway, this is just a reminder that I've made a forum specifically for my fan-fics. There, we can discuss certain aspects of the plot and I can answers questions or publicly respond to reviews.

**Please check it out**: The link can be found in my profile under forums as Amaya no Shiori's fics. Please remember, that this does not in any way replace reviews. It's only there for more in depth discussion of the fics. Thank you.

--

_**Thank you, to everyone who has supported me with their suggestions and reviews, I truly appreciate it.**_


End file.
